


Again

by TaiWind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, rated g for gency, sorry i couldnt resist the pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiWind/pseuds/TaiWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji hasn't returned from the battle, and Mercy decides to go look for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> basically a short drabble looking thing i wrote up in like an hour because i'm gency trash. enjoy.

After the chaos dies down, the battlefield feels calmer. Tranquil, almost. If you can push from your mind the thought of the lives that were lost there. Once everyone leaves, there's a sudden air of nigh liminal safety that you wouldn't expect. But not everyone has left. Not yet.

She flew overhead, looking for something. For someone. For him. He hadn't returned, and she volunteered to go and find him and bring him back. Anyone else could have gone, but she had her reasons for wanting to go herself – the fact that she was the only one who could bring him back to life if need be certainly played a role.

Spotting a faint green glow down on the ground below, she descended gracefully, landing a few feet away from the barely living cyborg. He was still alive. He must be. That's what she told herself, her doubts somewhat erased when she heard the slightest notion of his weakened breath. He wasn't moving. But he was breathing.

She took a few steps forward, arming her staff. The beam of light connected with his body, the soft golden glow mixing with his bright green. "Genji, come on," she whispered under her breath.

The cyborg refused to move.

She dropped the staff, interrupting the beam of light as the tool hit the ground, and kept walking, dropping down to one knee once she reached the still body of the ninja. Placing one palm on his chest, she felt the faint whirr of the machinery, and noticed his breath more pronounced, and less uneven. A wave of relief swept over her. She wasn't going to lose him. Not again.

But he still wasn't moving.

Spur of the moment, she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his mask, right where his mouth would be. She wasn't sure if it would help – in fact, she was sure it wouldn't. And yet something drove her to it. Perhaps the same reason she'd had to volunteer to look for him in the first place.

 

"Angela."

The cyborg's fingers twitched slightly. Then a little more, as if they were trying to curl up – the rest of his body, however, still lay motionless. To her great surprise, he slowly moved his arm up to his face and removed his mask. When the soft curtain of steam cleared, she could see his real face, broken and scarred, yet familiar to her – and only her. His amber eyes watched her blue, tears forming in hers as she smiled, happy to see that he was really alive after all.

"Yes?" she responded, an undertone of relief barely hidden in her voice.

"Could you do that again?"


End file.
